


A Life Together

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sherlock slowly build a life for themselves in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cherished Dream

Will was so unbelievably, incredibly beautiful.

Sherlock glanced over at his boyfriend as Will sat reading on the couch, head bent over his book. Once he'd looked at the other man, he couldn't look away.

His gaze rested on the slope of Will's cheekbone, the softness of his skin, then moved to the soft curve of his lips. Sherlock swallowed hard, closing his eyes.

He knew how it felt to kiss those lips, to feel them opening beneath his own and allowing his tongue entrance into the warm cavern of Will's mouth. He knew how it felt to lose himsef in kissing this man, how it felt to fall into those kisses, the melting pleasure of them. 

Kissing Will was one of the greatest pleasures of his life, he thought with a smile, opening his eyes again. So was gazing on his boyfriend's beauty.

Will would say that he wasn't beautiful, of course. He would protest that word, a blush coloring his cheeks, and he would shake his head, embarrassed.

Sherlock knew better. He knew how beautiful Will was.

Those incredibly blue eyes, the eyes that seemed to look right through him to his very soul at times. An ocean of blue that he would gladly submerge himself in.

That smile, the smile that always captured his heart whenever it was turned on him. Will's smile still made him gasp within himself, wondering how in the world _he_ could be the one who was lucky enough to have captured the heart of this sublimely beautiful man.

And it wasn't just that Will was beautiful to look at, he thought to himself. Will was beautiful on the inside, where it mattered the most.

Will had a beautiful soul. He was someone who always put others before himself; he had a genuine urge to help people, to do some good in the world.

Sherlock had never known anyone like him before.

People like Will came along once in a lifetime, he thought to himself, smiling again. And he was a lucky bastard indeed, to have someone like Will in his life. It had happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly, and he would forever be grateful that the two of them had met.

Love did indeed come from unexpected places.

He had been unwilling to work with Will at first. He hadn't wanted to go to Wolf Trap; he hadn't had the least bit of interest in spending time in America.

But when he had finally gotten there, after he had taken such an interest in the case that he couldn't stay away, Will had been the first person he'd met.

He would remember that first meeting for all of his life. 

When he had walked through the airport, after going through customs, and Will had stepped forward to hold out a hand and introduced himself, Sherlock hadn't been able to speak for several seconds. He had been struck dumb by Will's extraordinary beauty.

Everything within him had longed to reach out to this man.

And over time, as they had slowly gotten to know each other, he had fallen ever more deeply, irrevocably in love, until he couldn't imagine a life without Will in it.

Apparently Will felt the same, as he had sold his house in Wolf Trap, given away all but two of his dogs, and moved here to Baker Street.

Now they were working and living together, sharing all aspects of their lives -- and Sherlock had never been as happy as he was now. He had always eschewed romantic involvements, believing that they would only impair his mind, and therefore his work. But he had been wrong.

He had merely been waiting for the right person to come along, he person who would ensnare his heart and make him complete. He had been waiting for Will.

And he fell more in love every day, with each passing moment.

He would continue to keep falling in love with Will for the rest of their lives together; he was sure of that. And not just for his beauty, but for his other qualities as well.

Will was the best person he had ever known. He was loyal, hard-working, and honest. He was compassionate and kind -- and he had a strong sense of honor.

Will was the man who Sherlock had been waiting for all of his life -- and now that he had found this man, he was never going to let go. He intended to marry Will, and he knew that the time for him to pop the question wasn't too far in their future.

He had already bought the ring, and he could hardly to get down on his knees and present it to his beautiful boyfriend while he asked for Will's hand in marriage.

He would do that soon, he told himself. And he hoped with all of his his heart that the only word he would hear in answer to that question would be a resounding "yes."

That one word would make him the happiest man in the universe.

He only had to choose the right time, the perfect moment, and he was sure that his boyfriend would become his fiancé. It was his most cherished dream.

One word, and he would be able to go through life with the beautiful man he loved at his side. He hoped with all of his heart that his dream would come true -- and that it would happen soon. He didn't think that he could wait much longer to know that Will would be his. 

Sherlock closed his eyes, savoring the idea of spending the rest of his life drinking in Will's beauty, of having the man he loved beside him for all eternity.

He could think of nothing that would make him happier.

Now, it only remained to ask the question, and make his cherished dream a reality.

And hope that Will felt exactly the same as he did.


	2. Where He Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Will, adjusting to life in London almost feels like living in an alternate universe.

Sometimes he felt that he was living in a whole new world.

Being here in London was something of an alternate universe, Will through as he watched Winston sniff at a bush that had been planted at the corner of Baker Street.

It felt a little strange to only have two dogs now, Winston and Buster, but then, a lot had changed since he had moved here with Sherlock. The other dogs had good homes back in Wolf Trap, of course, but a part of him would always miss the rest of them.

And a part of him still missed the isolation and privacy that he'd had when he had lived in Wolf Trap, off the beaten path, hidden from most of the world.

There hadn't been many people who knew where to find his house.

He'd liked it that way, at least for a while, Will thought with a sigh. But Jack had been right. He'd said that Will couldn't keep living in that kind of isolation.

Jack had pointed out that his empathy wasn't a curse, and that it wasn't a reason to hide himself from society and act as though he'd been intended to be a hermit. And it was Jack who had pushed him towards Sherlock, first working with him, and then becoming involved with him.

Still, sometimes it felt as though he was living in an alternate universe, being here in the middle of London, in such a crowded city that he didn't know well.

But he'd get used to it, he told himself firmly. He could get used to anything, really. He was adaptable, and this was where Sherlock lived and worked.

Not coming to London would have been to lose Sherlock. He was certain that they would never have been able to maintain a long-distance relationship, not living and working in different countries. And it had been time for him to make a drastic change in his life.

He had needed to get away from Wolf Trap, to put that life behind him. It had been surreal, and possibly even detrimental to him. It was a closed chapter.

Will's blue eyes widened as a thought came to him.

Maybe Wolf Trap had been the alternate universe, and he had finally broken out of it and into the real world. His life here in London was where he'd always been meant to be.

Buster whined scratching at the pavement, and Will knelt to pet the little dog, stroking a hand over his soft fur. The two dogs had to get used to a whole new life, too, but they'd adjust to it, just like he would. This would be a good life for them all. It wold just be a different one.

Which wasn't a bad thing at all. This wasn't the alternate universe. This was the life he'd always been intended to have, and he was finally living it.

Standing up, he took a deep breath. He was where he belonged.


End file.
